


True Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Face Masks, M/M, roman and virgil? gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil really does need to relax.





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

> ummm?? my first fanfic on here?? please be nice,,

Roman sighed loudly, exhausted from their continuous conversation with Thomas. They had been going back and forth for hours without coming to a conclusion. This, unlike what the viewers know, was not being recorded. This was simply a normal occurrence in Thomas’s house.

 

“I cannot begin to comprehend why you’ve decided to use your free time to watch a movie, that you’ve seen approximately 23 times, instead of doing something productive. Like reading a book and expanding your knowledge, or working on a short video,” Logan said, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Dude can you like, chill out, you’ve said basically that same thing,” Roman threw up his hands in a mocking fashion, raising the pitch of his voice, “approximately five times.”

 

Thomas just sighed, running his hand through his hair. He did agree with Logan, he should do something a bit more productive with his free time, but he just was not feeling it.

 

“Hey kiddos, let’s calm down here. If Thomas wants to watch a movie and relax, we should let him. It’ll be good for his mental health to relax!” Patton said, trying to defuse Roman and Logan.

 

“Yes!” Roman agreed, “He should watch the movie, and in turn that will inspire me to create ideas for the short videos.”

 

“I’m not seeing how you will obtain any new ideas by rewatching a movie for the 24th time,” Logan argued.

 

Thomas shrugged. “I just think it’ll be fun, I mean, I enjoy the movie-”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Logan began to make a new argument before Roman cleared his throat, silencing everyone.

 

“Oh, well thank you for the attention I deserve,” Roman laughed, causing Logan to roll his eyes. “But, I do believe we’re missing a vital opinion here. You know, someone who may be contributing to why Thomas would rather do something familiar to him rather than something new.”

All Roman received was three blank stares.

 

He groaned loudly and, overdramatically, motioned to the empty staircase. “Where is Virgil?”

 

The other three looked to the, vacant, typical spot of the anxious facet.

 

“Oh. That actually makes a lot of sense. Where is Virgil?” Thomas said. “I would like to get some input from my favorite worry-wart.”

 

Logan pushed up his glasses again, “Yes, it would help to get the opinion from the one who is the most averse to change.”

 

“I hope the poor kiddo is doing okay, normally he’d be here by now,” Patton frowned.

 

“Never fear, father dear,” Roman said. “He will be but a moment!”

 

Patton bounced excitedly.

 

“Virgil! Please come and join the rest of your family!” Roman said, flourishing his arm in the direction of the staircase.

 

A moment passed and Virgil popped in, causing stares from Thomas and the other sides.

 

Virgil stood on the staircase, looking almost frightened. He was shirtless and had a black plastic headband pushing back his bangs. His white foundation and black eyeshadow have been traded in for something very….. blue, all over his face and neck.

 

Roman’s eyes drifted down to Virgil’s chest and stomach, a light shade of red beginning to color his face. Luckily for him, all eyes were on Virgil.

 

“Uh, you gettin’ ready for a Blue Man Group concert, kiddo,” Patton laughed.

 

If Virgil blushed, they couldn’t tell. However he did let out a loud groan.

 

“Oh my god. No. I was just-“ Virgil began, before being cut off by a very excited yell.

 

“You’re doing a face mask and you didn’t invite me!” Roman exclaimed and threw his hands up, sounding betrayed.

 

Virgil jumped at the outburst, making a motion to hide in his jacket before remembering he didn’t have it on.

 

Thomas flinched slightly, feeling a small wave of nervousness wash over him.

 

Lowering his arms, Roman frowned, “My apologies Virgil. That wasn’t very… becoming of me.”

 

Visibly relaxing, Virgil made an attempt to smile at the sheepish prince. He folded his arms over his chest, now very aware of his lack of clothing.

 

Clearing his throat, Thomas smiled at Virgil. “So… you do face masks?” he asked, movie dilemma forgotten.

 

“Uh… yeah..” Virgil replied weakly, “I mean.. sometimes. This one is.. specifically for anxiety and stress reducing so I do these… a couple times a week.”

 

“Actively trying to reduce your own anxiety and stress, which in turn, reduces Thomas’s. Very commendable Virgil, I’m impressed,” Logan said.

 

“Um.. thanks. I guess,” Virgil said.

 

“That looks like SO much fun kiddo!” Patton exclaimed.

 

Virgil shrugged, “I guess it is. It’s relaxing.”

 

“Good,” Roman said, smiling. “You deserve to relax.”

 

They assumed Virgil began to blush at this statement, judging by him awkwardly looking down and trying not to smile so he didn’t crack the mask.

 

Giving a slight glance to Roman, the other 3 saw Roman’s cheeks were tinted with pink. He had a soft smile on his face, looking at Virgil.

 

Logan and Patton looked to each other after observing the other two facets. Logan raised his eyebrow, giving another side glance to the pair, before glancing to Thomas, who looked very confused. Patton followed Logan’s gazes, smiling the whole time.

“Anyways… is there a reason you summoned me?” Virgil asked, not realizing that Patton, Logan, and Thomas had been silently questioning him and Roman.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry Virge,” Thomas said. “We’ve been.. talking… for about two hours without coming to any sort of answer. I really want to just watch a movie and relax, but Logan thinks I should do something else.”

 

“Okay… what does that have to do with me?”

 

“Well, we want your opinion on it so we can decide,” Thomas said, giving a shrug.

 

Virgil groaned a bit. “Being the deciding vote is way too much pressure…”

 

“That’s alright,” Roman said, attempting to calm him. “If it makes you more comfortable, you can give your side, and then we can continue to talk. That way you can make your point, but you won’t be like, the ULTIMATE vote.”

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable, kiddo!” Patton said with a smile.

 

“Yes, as Thomas’s anxiety, we should do our best to make sure you are comfortable, which would be best for all of us,” Logan said.

 

Virgil bit his lower lip for a moment. “Okay, but I don’t want you guys to baby me or something. I’m fine.”

 

The other four gave him a smile and nodded.

 

Virgil nodded in return before he said, “Well… I would prefer if Thomas just watched the movie tonight. Since it would be something we’ve all seen 23 times, it would be less of a reason for me to work. I hate working… So it would be relaxing for me and relaxing for him. I guess.”

 

Patton smiled and started, “Alright Logan, you’re-“

 

Virgil quickly cut him off, “Uh, this is starting to crack. Can I go for like 5 minutes?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Thomas replied with a smile.

 

Virgil sunk out with his salute as he returned to his room to wash off the face mask.

 

Logan sighed. “Well, I suppose I’m the only one who thinks you should be doing something more productive.”

 

“You can’t win a battle single-handed you know!” Roman exclaimed.

 

Logan pushed up his glasses and said, “Yes I do, which is why I will concede. However, I would like it if you did something more productive tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, of course Logan.” Thomas said.

 

Before anyone else could say anything, Virgil rose back up. He now wore his usual black shirt and purple hoodie, however the blue mask was gone. He wore no foundation or his eyeshadow, making his natural eyebags more obvious. He also seemed to have forgotten to remove the black headband he used to push back his bangs.

 

The other facets and Thomas greeted him with a smile. Virgil nodded to them, trying to figure out what seemed wrong.

 

“We’re having a family movie night!” Patton cheered as he bounced up and down.

 

“Oh, okay. I guess,” Virgil said.

 

“Hey, sunshine,” Roman said, catching Virgil’s attention. “You look…. well, cute, with your hair like that. I mean it.”

 

Patton turned to Logan with a smile. Logan looked to Patton with wide eyes, obviously shocked. Thomas however, continued to look confused.

 

“My hair?” Virgil began as he reached up to touch his bangs. When he realized they no longer fell into his eyes like normal, he began to blush.

 

“Really, I do think it looks nice, but you don’t have to keep it like that if it makes you uncomfortable,” Roman said, also with a faint shade of red on his face.

 

“It’s… it’s fine.. if you really like it,” Virgil said with a faint smile.

 

“Yeah!” Thomas cheered, not sensing the energy in the air. “Family movie night, c’mon. You guys should stay out here and watch it too.”

 

The sides agreed and sat down with Thomas to watch the movie. Thomas was completely engulfed in it. Patton and Logan made quiet conversation together, not really watching the movie. Roman and Virgil sat a bit farther away from the others, quietly talking and flirting.


End file.
